The Blue Hour
by Hush Sounds
Summary: I hear things that I don't mean to hear, I am the most hated person at school, and the boy I think I've fallen in love with maybe be a vampire. And these are suppose to be the best years of my life!"
1. Rain

**Yeah I did it! Finally, I had been putting it off for a few days but I finally got new songs on my ipod and finally sat down put my music on and I starting typing. OK so a lot of things will be different, and a lot of things will be the same. I think I did what was writer and you will start to see that my writing is a little different, because I started to read more stories and found out describing things in detail was fun! PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE NEW WAY!!!**

**I would like to thank Sara (Pen2paper93!) Thank you for waking me up and I really loved you're way of telling me to start my story again! You're Awesome!**

**OK I am going to get this done so listen to me and listen to me closely! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! IF I DID I WOULD BE A VERY RICH PERSON *looks in bank account* YEAH I DON'T OWN IT!  
**

**------------------**

_A girl quietly walked a forest. Or what looked like to be a forest. The trees grew around her as a soft green mist filled the air blocking her view of everything. She struggled to find her way around rushing every where taking sharp breaths. She started to get worried and as she spun around she could only see more tree's surrounding her. She had soft blue eyes that seemed to stand out with the green surrounding her. Her hair was long and flowing small curls would stick out every now and then. She was very skinny for a girl her age, hardly any chest area. Her height was also shorter for a person her age. Her skin was painted a pail ghostly white. Matching in with the light white gown that was on her. She spun around picking a direction and ran that way. Everything seemed to stop, as she looked to in front of her. It was a blink and there was someone in front of herself. She took in a sharp breath as she looked at the person. Most of their face was covered by the mist the hair slightly stuck out as a sharp black, she was taller than the other girl. The long haired girl stepped forward a bit as the short haired stepped back._

_"Who are you?" The long haired question. The girl just smiled as she stepped back more. The long haired stepped forward a bit more as she felt like she was big pulled back. A force pushed her as she looked around to see nothing but darkness as a few words filled her ears._

_"All in do time..." They faded out of her ears._

I felt like I was just thrown on the ground and looked around shooting up in bed. I looked around cold sweat touching my skin. I shivered slightly holding my arms close to myself. It was strange, my dreams, but I had been having the same dream for the past month now. Either I was going crazy or something was going to happen. I looked around and sighed going with the conclusion of going crazy, sounded much better. I looked around, the sounds of rain patting against my window was a known fact because it kept growing and getting louder. I could only faintly hear the sounds of thunder as I crawled over my bed to look out it.

Yup, I was sitting in the same little town I had always been in my whole life! Worthington, Minnesota population, who really cares! It was a risty little town, you had your rich and well not so rich. Worthington was a town if you sneezed everyone would know and trust me that's not the greatest thing to have as a town fact. Like when I was two 'Did you hear that Peyton learned to use to potty!' Sure, it's cute back then but now it's just an invasion of privacy. Yeah my name is Peyton. Not the best name, but my mom as this whole thing with P names! Go figure.

Today was not the best day, and starting off with rain just threw my day off already. Rain was always a bad signs on days like these. Today was the first day of my Junior year! I am so close to getting out of this hell hole. I threw my legs out of bed feeling the cold floor touching my feet made me shiver slightly as I quickly jumped over piles of clothes to get to my dresser. I picked out a blue shirt with a black peace sign going across it, skinny jeans and shoes. I wasn't the type of person to really dress up for the first day of school. It wasn't my thing and since my day was already heading down the crapper who cares anymore! I quickly pulled my hair as it got stuck in my shirt and looked at myself in a mirror. My hair hadn't changed long messy and curly. I was so weird looking. my eyes where to big and blue my skin was too pail and having dark hair didn't really tie it together.

"Peyton Murry get your ass down stairs!" I heard the annoying voice of my sister. Her name was Piper. I had twins sister's too but they where younger than me names Penelop and Phoebe. See the whole 'P' thing coming into effect. I hated that but we where all named after some accenster in the family. Apparently no one taught my grandparents their abc's. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and made my way down the steps. I looked around and saw Piper standing there. Her brown hair with hinted with blond as it was nicely layered laying at her shoulders. She was taller than me, her eyes shining a deep green. Her skin was lightly tanned, only because we hardly got sun around these times. She was the angel of the family and at school I paid the price for that. She glanced at me looking over at what I had on.

"Do you even try anymore?" She asked rolling her eyes. As she "Finished" her breakfast. She took two bites into a piece of whole wheat toast. She feared if she ate more she was gain weight. I hated how people thought they always looked fat and would always talk about how they where fat, even going to the solution of starving themselves! (AN// sorry I went on about that it's just my friend thought she was fat and tried starving herself little by little to lose a pants size! NEVER starve yourself it's not the solution! Rant ended now back to the story!) I rolled my eyes as she put down the toast.

"OH you've caught me in my act to be ugly." I said grabbing the toast eating it all. She looked at me with disgusted. Piper always cared of what people thought about her. She always tried to be the best at my school everything was about looks. Like our little barbie. Her names Massie. Blond hair big chest, probably plastic, and tanned skin. She judged people badly even making people cry and she would always bring the hammer on me mostly because I spilled my soda on one of her new dresses and I was marked for life. I didn't car she sucked and everything about this town sucked.

"Hardy har har, anyways mom's forcing me to give you a ride to school since the rain and everything." She said grabbing her purse or school bag as she puts it. I sighed and pulled my bag over my shoulders. I quickly ran to the car forgetting my jacket as I was about to go back inside Piper pulled out of the drive way to fast. I quickly slammed my door as piper smirked at me. I quickly put the head phones over my ears drowning out her pop crap. I looked around the town to see the streets slightly flooding from the rain. My hate for rain was very strong, which pretty much sucked since I lived in a town where it was raining 24' 7. I quietly pressed my head against the window as it's cold touch sent a cold feelings through out my body. I felt a slight nudge in the arm as the car pulled to the curve. I looked around the school was maybe a block away. That's how it was when she gave me rides. I would have to get dropped off a block away so no one saw us together. I smirked at her getting out slamming the door. I could already feel the rain starting to soke me. By the time I made it into the school I was drowning in water. I quickly picked up my shoes dumping the water out. I shivered and looked around as thoughts started to fill my head.

Yes, I could read minds. I didn't know why thought, I had been able to since I was a little girl. I would just hear thoughts unconsciously and then I would just blurt things out asking questions. I didn't really mean to do those things it's just when people think it, I say it. I walked around over hearing thought about classes, and friends, and hair and makeup. I rolled my eyes taking a deep breath trying to avoid all thoughts. I took another breath closing my eyes. I breathed out and looked around as complete silents filled my ears. I had never been so happy to hear nothing. I usually heard my music. Music. That was really the only thing keeping me from going insane. When I got out of here, I was gonna go to Berkly in California. I was gonna major in music then get my degree in teaching just in case I couldn't find a job in music I could teach, as a music teacher. I was only dreaming for now. Piper was getting all the collage money first which meant Berkly might be out of the picture. I sighed as my dreaming stopped and I headed for my locker. I faintly remember the combo and entered it waking up the locker door. I looked inside to see some all things that I didn't clean out from last year. I looked around seeing somes old books and pictures. My eyes rolled over to one picture. It was of me and my best friend Melody. We had always been friends from beginning to end. She always had a creative way of life. In the picture her auburn hair was crimped slightly. Her bangs curved her eyes nicely, her skin a slight tanned color. She was in a blue dress and pink vest. Her shoes where pink high heels little gold bracelets hung off her wrist and gold hoops in her ears. We were friends till the end? The end came too soon she disappeared a year ago. I quickly shut my eyes to keep tears out of my eyes.

'The new kids.. are wow' The same thoughts all filled my head as I let them come back. New kids? We never got anything exciting around this town so new kids where like giving a little kid a big bowl of ice cream and they were allowed to put anything in it. I quickly glanced around to see a huddle of giggles. Each of their minds where squealing about how cute they looked. I whipped my head again to see them standing there. They all looked like they just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Like they were famous or something. I glanced down a bit to see a lot of them paired off. One couple, was in my option, very cute together. The girl had long brown hair that had a slight wave to it, her skin a cold pail. Her eyes looked interesting there where a pair of gold. Gold? I wondered if they wore contacts. The guy next to her had rust type hair, his skin matching the pail of the girl next to him. That only made them seem like they where glowing like the moon. His eyes shined a gold too.

Next to them were a blond and mussel man. The blond was model material, the best out of all of them. Her hair shined and she looked like some Greek goddess. Her skin a matching pail. The mussel man sort of scared me. He was huge and looked like if you tried to punch him you would end up with a broken hand. He had dark hair that was cute very short. The next couple was a more happy couple. The girl looked like a little princess. She glowed brightly and her smile was so happy I thought I was going to die from all the happiness. Her hair looked like the first girls long and wavy but took the color of the man of a rust sort of color. Next to her was a boy, he was tanned not like the others and his eyes where a brown color. She looked happy as I hear her giggle a bit as they went on with their flirting.

Then my eyes traveled over to the last one. He had a serious look on and was looking around at random spots. His hair was a slight gold and brown hairs stuck out too. His skin a cold paled too. He didn't look as happy as the others, just serious. Must had been since he wasn't paired off. I heard thoughts of how cute he was from the girls behind me. It must had been they figured out the other girls where never letting go of the other men. I felt bad for him since he was going to get attacked by giggling girls soon. I laughed slightly. This was going to be a fun thing to watch, maybe the school wouldn't be so bad. A little entrainment would be nice. I turned back to the perfect group to see the rust haired man whisper something to the blond hair man. He looked like he was annoyed and then his eyes shot up and looked over my way. I looked at him my eyes completely stuck for the moment. I couldn't move, I felt frozen. They started to pass me, my eyes still caught in his hold. Suddenly I looked away flipping on my music. I leaned into the locker a bit my cheeks heating up. I took a few breaths, no way was I falling for pretty boy. I hit the pause button. That was it, I was making a pack to myself that I would never fall for pretty boy back there.

The bell sounded as I quickly grabbed my books and shut the locker. I rushed to my class trying to get passed the crowd of kids crawling their own way to class. I sighed glancing around finding my English room. I entered the class and looked around. Seats where filling up and most people where talking. I had gotten moved up a year for English, seeing I was really good at this class. I looked around keeping to myself looking down at the ground.I quickly chose a seat nearest to a window. I sighed and placed my books softly on the table as I looked outside to see the clouds grayer than ever. I felt like I was staring at the night sky as the rain fell more. I took my seat and glanced over as the seat next to me wasn't taken. When I heard the door open one last time, I saw pretty boy standing there. He glanced over the seats and looked over at the only open one next to me.

His face dropped as mine did too, after seeing his. He thought I was a freak just like everyone else. I looked around too see girls begging me for my seat with there eyes. I quickly glanced out the window. If I moved my seat the people next to me would always be talking behind my back. If I didn't I would have pretty boy looking at me with disgust all the time. I glanced over to see pretty boy sitting next to me. He gripped the ends of the tables as I glanced at him in question. He looked over at me in the corner of his eyes. They seemed to be darker than the gold ones I saw in the hall. They seemed almost black. I glanced back own grabbing the desk a bit harder. I faintly heard a crack as I quickly turned my attention out the window. I could hear his breathing was rough as I tried to hear his thoughts. I took a deep breath as I heard thoughts enter my head. But they weren't his, just everyone else in the class. I started to get a head ache. I sat back pressing my fingers on my nose between my eyes trying to get the feeling to go away. I took a deep breath as the thoughts went away but the head ache stayed. Then I felt something strange. My head ache was gone and i felt calm and at peace. I quickly looked around as the bell sounded. Pretty boy quickly got up as I walked out of the room. I remembered than I had left my social studies binder in the class. I quickly rushed back before I was late. Then I heard his voice.

"Are you sure I can't change seats?" It sound like a magical voice but I glanced in to see pretty boy standing there.

"Sorry but I keep seats the way they are until the end of the semester." The teacher said shaking his head he glanced over to see myself enter the room. "yes?" He asked putting on a smile. The blond looked at me horrified that I had caught him the act.

'I forgot a binder." I said kind of shocked and hurt. Blond boy quickly picked up his things leaving so fast I could hardly breath. I sighed feeling horrible and quickly picked up my binder. Rain was a horrible way to start off a day. Hence this moment. My english partner hated me, and I felt like I was starting to like him. It was all starting to fall apart, and the thing is he didn't even get to know me. I quickly fastened my pace to get to my next class. I then felt a bump as I crashed into a wall. I looked up as I feel to the ground landing on my ass like and Idiot. I saw the bigger guy from before, no wall. There was one thing to know I was scared shit-less.

**--------------------------------**

**Well that's it remeber I love you and I love reviews so review if you want hugs! I'm sorry i am a big hugger! I will give everyone who reviews a BIG HUG!!!!! =)**

**EMMIE!!**

**(hush sounds)  
**


	2. ANSORRY

**OKay!!!! hey I'm ammm sooooo sorry I went POOF FOR SOO LONG! I've been going through a lot of things. I just entered high school and only after a month I went through heart break, a player, starving myself, and becoming and cheerleader. I haven't been on fanfiction for oo long i forgot about it. Then i got an email for someone adding my story to their favs and I figured out that i ditched this place, so I came back on. I realized how much I missed this place, and now I want to keep writing! I'm soooo sorry I left!IMPORTANT I CRASHED MY COMPUTER TOO HENCE THE OTHER REASON I WAS NOT ON! I don't know how I did it but I crashed it. I feel guilty though because my grandmother bought me a laptop... hahaha.. but anyways I've picked out a few people to play some people....**

**CAST LIST!**

**PEYTON-ELISE JANE**

http://i122(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/o254/Jinks_fate_4ever/9-1(DOT)png

**NESSIE- WILLA HOLLAND**

http://i216(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/cc266/iconsofthefuture/4-5(DOT)png

I'M ALSO CHANGING ROSALIE'S PERSON

**SHE WILL BE PLAYED BY FRIEDA ROSE**

-Emmie


End file.
